1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel filler pipe for automobile using an aluminum clad tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fuel filler pipes used in automobiles are made of a metal or synthetic resin. Metal fuel filler pipes include those made of stainless steel, aluminum and steel. The stainless steel fuel filler pipes are widely used and include those to which corrosion prevention such as painting is applied and those to which no such corrosion prevention is applied. The aluminum fuel filler pipes are employed in some types of commercial automobiles since they contribute to reduction in the weight of automobile components. Aluminum with a single structure or pure aluminum is used for the aluminum fuel filler pipes and which no corrosion prevention.
Various types of synthetic resin fuel filler pipes have been proposed since they are suitable for the weight reduction. For example, JP-A-H08-91063 discloses a fuel filler pipe comprising a pipe body made of high-density polyethylene as a principal material by the blowing. An electroplated layer is provided on an outer face of the pipe body for limiting permeation of fuel such as gasoline or the like. Thus, the aforementioned publication discloses a technique for improving a function of preventing gas permeation. JP-Y-H03-30178 discloses a fuel filler pipe made of a resin.
The metal fuel filler pipes are superior to the synthetic resin fuel filler pipes in the gas barrier properties but have a larger weight and are easier to rust as compared with the synthetic resin fuel filler pipe. An aluminum fuel filler pipe has been desired which has a light weight and has a high rust-preventing performance.